


Heat of the Moment

by Isinuyasha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Autumn, Community: hd_erised, Diagon Alley, Digital Art, Fanart, Gloves, H/D Erised 2018, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Post-Hogwarts, Uniforms, kissing against walls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isinuyasha/pseuds/Isinuyasha
Summary: Kissing Draco Malfoy in broad daylight in Diagon Alley was definitely one of Harry’s better ideas, despite what other people might think.





	Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birdsofshore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsofshore/gifts).



> Dear birds! What a pleasure it was drawing for you, not only because you are a lovely and wonderful person, but also because your prompt gave me all kinds of ideas and inspiration. It basically boiled down to two things for me: Uniforms and Making Out! I hope I could fulfill some of your wishes, I tried to include as many as I could in this setting. I’m a bit awkward with kisses but let’s just blame Harry and his sloppy “Heat of the Moment” passion (that Draco probably still appreciates). I hope you like it!

[ ](https://imgur.com/uVG9Ti0)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for viewing! You can show your appreciation for the artist in a comment below. ♥
> 
> This work is part of HD Erised, an on-going anonymous fest. The creator will be revealed January 7th.


End file.
